Satoshi Hiwatari's Off Day
by Rebel Without An Existence
Summary: You already know a typical day in the life of Satoshi, but what happens when it goes horribly wrong? One shot.


**_This is my first DNAngel fan fiction and also my first one shot story. (I hope that's the right term.) DNAngel rocks! My favorite character is Satoshi Hiwatari. He is so awesome! (And hot!) Who cares if he's the villian? Well, this whole thing is from Satoshi's point-of-view. I altered his usual days. In DNAngel volume #3, it has a day with Satoshi in the back. That's what I changed around. Hope you enjoy! _**

* * *

**_(In Satoshi's POV)_**

****

**_Satoshi Hiwatari's Off Day_**

I woke up today expecting it to be just like any other day. But then I glanced at the clock. It was 7: 45 AM already! I was going to be late for school.

I tried to hustle, but because of my low blood pressure, I pretty much sat in a daze. I was just a little too tired to get up.

Eventually that stage wore off. I shoved on some clothes and gathered my things as I ran out the door.

As soon as I ran outside, a car came whooshing by nearly running me over. I was lucky though. The most it did was hurt my ankle; a flying piece of sharp metal flew from the crash and slashed me. I continued to run ignoring the pain of my bleeding ankle.

I got to school just as class began. The teacher didn't notice my slight absence. Of course, the fan girls stared at me as they always did. Today, though, they were glaring at me. Every single one of them wore an angry expression aimed at me.

One of them pointed to the inside of my desk. It was filled with notes naturally. Everyday I get about a million love notes. But they turned out to be... hate notes? I really didn't care what girls thought of me, but I was compelled to read them.

They were really nasty. They either had a lot of cussing, "I hate yous," or a threatening message from an extraterrestrial force. One even said, "You're ugly! I bet your mother cried when you were born! I bet she wished you would go back inside the womb from which you came! LOSER!"

I eventually took my mind off of them and looked for Niwa. I had to keep a close eye on him so he wouldn't turn into Phantom Thief Dark and get away with it. I couldn't find him anywhere. After class, I overheard Takeshi and Masahiro talking about how he switched classes. What a letdown.

Then lunchtime came. Too bad I was in such a rush. I didn't bring anything to eat. I had to settle for the apple Daisuke voluntarily gave me. Between you and me, I swear there was a worm in it. So I kind of just waited for Niwa to turn away so I could toss it on the floor. I know, not very sanitary.

Today, I wished I had sat on the roof. Daisuke had been acting a little off ever since the beginning of lunch. And I found out why. He doubled over on me and puked. I was so disgusted and everyone else saw it.

I spent whatever time I had left of lunch cleaning up my shirt in the bathroom. Considering how much vomit was on it, I did a pretty good job of cleaning it off. I wished I could of made the smell go away though.

School ended. I didn't have much of a break. I got called to a police operation; apparently Dark was going to strike again. The police force was going to ambush Dark as soon as he walked into the room containing the Tears of Spica, the item to be stolen. It was such an inefficient plan, but I knew they were too cheap to follow one of my plans.

At the last minute, I went to check on the Tears and before I knew it, I was bombarded by the police. Then Dark flew in there and grabbed the Tears of Spica and escaped successfully. I gave all the men such a look of hate that they immediately backed off.

With yet another failed attempt at catching Dark, I trudged home almost getting run over by another car. On the way, I bought some Chinese food for a change of pace. Then I dropped it outside of the restaurant just as it closed for the day. I sighed and continued for home.

I walked in the front door starving. I made myself a TV dinner. Afterwards I plopped down on the couch and flipped on the television. It started to smoke and sizzle until it finally exploded. Well, it didn't really explode, but it did stop working. I ate my dinner in silence.

It was getting late by now. I went to brush my teeth but there was no toothpaste. Plus I found my brush in the toilet. It must have fallen in there. I skipped to the shower only to see that there was nothing but cold water left. I froze.

Good thing I didn't have any homework or I wouldn't have had time to do my research. That's what I was thinking anyway. My laptop's hard drive crashed. Just my luck.

So there went my day. I went to bed. But I couldn't sleep. I kept tossing and turning and hearing those annoying motorbikes that drive in the streets late at night.

I was finally able to close my eyes. Yes, the sleep... So peaceful... Eases the mind... Dreams flowing in...

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Oh great... Seven o' clock, time for another day at Azumano Middle School.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed it somewhat. It's my first one shot. Please leave a review. Thanks for reading! **_


End file.
